


Prologue

by kuonji



Series: Scenes From An Alternate Universe [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Backstory, Gen, Young Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Master Bruce has a plan, and he means to carry it out -- with a little help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue

"Say something, Alfred."

"Well, I-- Well." Alfred struggled to compose himself. It was not everyday that a ten-year-old child -- even a precocious, deep-thinking one such as young Bruce -- outlined a plan quite this sweeping and revolutionary and then asked for Alfred's help in carrying it out.

"Don't you think it will work?" Bruce asked, frowning. "It will. All I need is money, and Mom and Dad had that. It's all mine now."

"Be that as it may, it's not for you to decide how to spend it. At least, not yet."

"That's why I'm asking you."

Alfred passed a hand over his regretfully thinning hair. "Bruce. Your plan..."

"I told you it will work. I've done a lot of research. I've thought of everything." The boy made a slight moue. "Haven't I?"

There were some refinements that Alfred could suggest, and certainly the services of a lawyer would not go amiss. In truth, however, it was an astonishingly comprehensive and strategic strike at the world of crime. "I'm not arguing against it, dear boy, but you must see it would be difficult to move forward on it before you're a legal adult."

The famous Wayne stubborness made an appearance on Bruce's face. "It'll be too late then. All the laws and things I looked up are valid _now_. And I don't need to be older. All I need is money. Why won't you give it to me? I thought you wanted what was best for me."

Alfred sighed. That he most certainly did. He just wasn't sure that what Bruce had in mind was it. "You're so young, Bruce. I know things are still difficult, but don't you see? You can still live your own life. Surely, you don't think your parents would have wanted this for you?"

"It's been two years, Alfred," the boy asserted, starting to become flustered. "Don't _you_ think I would feel better by now if I were going to? You don't have the first idea what Mom and Dad would want for me, because they're _dead_. Now _I_ want this. This is the only thing that I've thought about for the last two years. It's the _only_ thing that makes me feel better at all. I always thought--" He took a deep breath and lifted his chin. His eyes glitstened slightly, and his voice was deliberately steady when he spoke again. "I thought you would help me. I hope I'm not wrong."

"Oh, dear one." Alfred knelt and put his hands on the young master's shoulders. So brave, this boy. He could accomplish what he wanted, Alfred knew. And if it would truly make him feel better, if it would give his life meaning to save so many others... "Of course I'll help you."

At first, Bruce still looked skeptical. Then, he broke out into a grin, looking boyishly happy for the first time in a very long time. He threw his arms around Alfred's neck. "Thank you," he whispered.

Alfred cleared his throat, pleased but embarrassed. He hugged the boy back, then looked him solemnly in the face. "I do have to tell you, however, I can't quite give you the funds myself. I was awarded guardianship over you under the strictest contingencies that I never touch the family's financial assets. At least, not more than I was willed by your parents, and a stipend deemed necessary for rearing you, of course."

Bruce scoffed. "Why? What do they think you would do? Take it all and run?"

"That is a very real possibility. Large amounts of money in the hands of an unethical person is a dangerous thing."

"That's stupid. You can't hide for long with that much money, not if you intend to spend it. Even if you did run away, I would go with you, so it's not as if you would be neglecting your duties."

Alfred smiled at the child's guileless confidence. Sometimes, Bruce seemed already an adult, and yet he could be naive in surprising ways. "The fact remains, young sir, that you will have to convince the Board of Directors to your plan and not myself. And that, I'm afraid, will not be at all an easy task."

Bruce's expression became grimly determined -- looking very much older than his chronological years once more. "All right, then, I will." He looked to Alfred. "And you'll help me."

"Of course I will, Master Bruce. Of course."

  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, you might try these:  
> [Boys Hostage](http://kuonji14.livejournal.com/53543.html) (Batman), by kuonji   
> [Call Me Watari](http://archiveofourown.org/works/211165) (Death Note), by kuonji   
> [White Knight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/48635) (Batman), by mithen   
> [First Day of the Rest of His Life](http://quiet--tiger.livejournal.com/578197.html) (Batman), by Quiet Tiger


End file.
